Whispered lies
by Deadasday
Summary: 3 cats have started a clan all with ashamed pasts. How long will it take them to confess? FIRST FANFIC PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Dawnwhisper stirred softly in her sleep before waking to a cloudy rainy day. She sniff around and pulled herself completely from sleep. Standing up she ripped herself from the snuggely spot with her to clanmates trying her best not to wake them. Stepping carefully over them she made her way out. The cold damp air hit her like a wave of depression, completely clouding any thoughts she had about going for a nice relaxing swim! 'Oh for Starclans sake! It's new leaf! When is it going to warm up!' She jumped from ledge to ledge making her way to the forest. Opening her mouth she smelled mouse. But suddenly she wasn't up for the catch.

'I'm not hungry...they're sleeping. Really what's the point?' She thought.

'Oh well maybe you should consider all the options. I mean don't you want to get ahead?'

'Oh yeah yeah...wait... Who the hell are you!'

'A voice in your head who'd ya think I was?'

'Oh god...I am crazy.'

'I've told you that before!'

'Ohhh wait wait I remember you. Your that demon that won't leave me alone.'

'Oh harsh harsh... I'm not a demon. Your the demon.'

'Pfft no your the one who's in my head without permission!'

'At least I didn't lie to my former clan and cause their death! You discusting excuse of a warrior. Oh those sweet little cats in your den. Do they know your a killer?'

'Get out of my head!'

Dawnwhisper started mumbling out loud and shaking her head violently. 

**Few! There we go! The first chapter of my first fanfict! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

GrayLight purred softly in the morning breeze. She sat up in her corner of the den and stretched, yawning. She looked around in the den. TimberFall was asleep, softly snoring, and Dawnwhispers...Dawnwhispers! She must have went for the morning kill. Everyone knows that it's the freshest, GrayLight thought. She patted down to the river for her morning wash.  
>She was always the dirtiest, for she loved to roll around in the dirt and mud. She dabbed her paws in the water and then began to cleanse herself.<p>

It was so silent, she could hear the crickets playing their tune. She looked all around her. No one was there but her, alone. Alone. That was the word that stung her. Alone. You could pretty much describer her whole life with that word. Untill Dawnwhispers adopted her, she had never been loved. She had never been appreciated or thanked or just downright loved! She began thinking of her past.

She remembered it all as clear as her face in the settled pond. She remembered all the kits laughing at her for having gray eyes and not blue. For being gray and not silver. For wanting to roll around and play rather than fighting and training. The WaterClan. Tears trickled down her face. She had never been like anybody, and probably never would. She remembered her parents looking at her in disbelief that she was really their daughter. Her mother a beautiful white cat with almost violet eyes, and her father a hansome striped tom. While her siblings went swimming, she had gone climbing. While they had taken their baths, she had taken mud ones. Oh, how dissipointed Dawnwhispers and Timberfall would be to know that their deputy just wanted to play and be loved. From the looks of it, she didn't even deserve to be in the clan. Which was what her parents though of her. Ugly, a waste of air. That's probably why they threw me out, along with the list of a million other reasons. GrayLight realized that her face was now soaking wet with tears, and she was ashamed of herself. 'No one has ever done anything wrong enough to have to look at me,' and with that, she ran deep, deep into the forest, not to come out again for a LONG time.


	3. Chapter 3

Dawnwhispers heard the soft treading of a cat. The voice stopped suddenly and she realized it had become a beautiful sunny day... She breathed in the scent of the cat and noted quickly that it was Graylight.

'That's funny she's usually not up this early...' She thought as she picked her way through the budding branches of bushes. New life was all around her she couldn't help but have a small smile at this. The sensation was so...strange that she jumped at it. Happiness...

"Graylight!" She yelled as she saw the cat running. When the cat didn't respond she just assumed that she was hunting.

'Oh I hope I didn't ruin her catch.' She thought before bounding off after a mouse for herself. She chased it back to camp before killing it off. Hopping up into the sleeping den she plopped down the mouse by Timberfall. Then she gracefully hopped down into the water with a splash.

***

Graylights sides heaved and she lacked air. Her run developed into a trott and soon a lagging walk. Thoughts kept swirling through her mind. 'Should I go back?' she thought as she remembered Dawnwhisper calling her name. 'Maybe I should have told them... Oh I hope their not worried. Such an ugly mess I am.' She'd almost talked herself int going back when she relized, 'Dawnwhisper didn't chase after me.' She stopped right in her tracks. 'The one person I thought loved me...' Tears begain to fall again but she stopped herself immeditly. 'No she has the right to not want to look at something so _ugly_.' The sun was beginning to set and dew settled on her fur she stopped at a blade of grass. She looked through a little droplet of dew. 'Even it is more beautiful then I.' She thought, ashamed. Climbing into a hollow tree she rested for a night.


End file.
